EDEN OF NEW EARTH
by DarkFireNyx
Summary: After fleeing Earth from a catastrophe that destroyed the whole planet...only one human was left behind, abandoned and forgotten...and she is the sole and lone survivor of Earth. This is her story...and her name...is Eden. AU, Prometheus. STORY RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. BE WARNED!


STORY TITLE:

**EDEN OF NEW EARTH** by **DARKFIRENYX**

STORY SUMMARY:

After fleeing Earth from a devastating catastrophe that destroyed the whole planet...only _one_ human was left behind, abandoned and forgotten...and she is the sole and lone survivor of Earth. This is the story of young woman...who grew up on her home planet, fully empty and void of humans, except her...the story of how she survives and how she cares for the planet and grows it back into a new paradise and how she lives on all alone with nothing but the animal inhabitants, one A.I. human hologram and two humanoid robots as her only companions. This is her story...and her name...is Eden.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PROMETHEUS OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE. I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND ITS PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS IN IT.

CHAPTER 1

It was chaos. It was destruction. And they had no warning.

It was the year 2030, the year and century of human advancements and technology. Every place and everywhere you see and go, there was nothing but fire and devastation. It all happened when, either by cruel Fate or by God's wrathful hand, a large and lone meteor came like a speeding missile towards planet Earth and crashed right into the planet, sending a massive powerful shockwave that destroyed everything in its path.

However, there were some of the humans who tried to escape this catastrophe with their space ships that can travel through space and the universe in an amount of time. They hurriedly went into them and launched themselves out of their home planet to escape before the catastrophe struck and destroyed them.

So far, they managed to escape but one or two ships were caught by the shock wave of destruction and fire too late, and that they crash back into Earth, joining in the chaos and devastation.

The remaining human survivors of Earth watched from inside the departing space ships with horror and sorrow in their faces as they watched and looked at their home planet become completely consumed with fire and destroyed everything in it right before their eyes.

Just as the space ships left from the destroyed and dead planet Earth, what they didn't know...is that in one of the crashed space ships in that planet...dislodged _one_ lone big capsule that houses a sleeping human inside in cryogenic-stasis...and it was sent and buried deep into the thick earthy ground from the crash impact and shock wave, completely buried inside and beneath the earth like a coffin in a grave, snug tight and deep. It also seemed to be untouched by the fire and chaos and the destruction and devastation happening on the surface of Earth.

Inside the single lone capsule, the human sleeping inside through the clear glass in stasis...is a young child, a little girl in the ages of 10-years-old. She was peacefully sleeping quiet and resting undisturbed from everything surrounding her as one of her small hands held a plush teddy bear and she wears only a simple white shirt and pants on her person.

As all the destruction and chaos happened for a very long time, it took almost a hundred years until there was nothing living in the surface of the Earth, nothing but ashes and a blank surface of land and water.

Then slowly, in a passing time of another hundred years...green plants seemed to grow out and life was restored into the surface of Earth. Slowly, small animals and then large animals appear, live and flourish on the land and water and air, and they flourish with life as if Earth was being reborn anew with new life.

However...there was never nor one inhabitant that was seen or appeared into Earth...and that was humans. So far it was discovered that those who were still on Earth during that destructive catastrophe, not one human survived. And those humans, who have survived, escaped Earth...and never returned back.

...Except...one.

The lone human that was buried deep in the earth.

The one human the others didn't know that has survived and was abandoned and forgotten.

The young child...the little girl.

There she still lie inside the capsule in stasis, asleep, and also she is still in her age as 10-years-old, not growing up or aging because of the capsule's stasis-freezing technology that affected her whole body and person.

As she lays there sleeping, the capsule will soon lose its storage of power and turn off, and the machine will soon awaken the little girl from her sleeping slumber, making her wake up into a new world...a new paradise...a new Earth.

This is the story...of this young human...this lone and only survivor...and the possible remaining and last human being of Earth...who will soon wake up into this new paradise of new Earth...and learn to survive and grow and care, all on her own with its other inhabitants...and live on...alone.

This is her story...and the human's name...her name...is Eden.

CHAPTER END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello, Readers! I have created another new story!

And this is it! I hope you like it!

Do not worry, I will be posting the next chapters very soon. Just so you know, there will be some 'Prometheus' things added in my story but I DO NOT OWN THEM OR ANY OF PROMETHEUS MERCHANDISE!

Anyway...hope you like it and enjoy, Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
